


The sun shines at night

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Creampie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transvestite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	The sun shines at night

“裤子有些长不方便活动，我只是想卷起来的。”

拉莫斯慌慌张张的向卡西解释，他根本没想到半边屁股会露出来，也没法解释社交网站上大肆猜测他球裤下到底是真空还是运动内裤的言论。

毕竟他穿得是女式丁字裤。

——

起初只是想转移紧张感，小赛吉像迷信无名指缠绷带能带来好运一样迷信以毒攻毒之类的俗语。

他干净的下巴跟长发给了对手调戏的机会，什么卡玛斯乡巴佬长这么漂亮就该穿穿裙子，塞尔吉奥立刻送给他块折断的鼻梁骨。  
但这不是说他对女装反感，或者说，青春期该对女孩们感兴趣的年纪，他就只在意一些特别的方面。

比如小小的三角内裤能不能兜住他的老二，胸罩勒在胸膛上会不会很不舒服。

初次尝试总是充斥着罪恶感，可他无法否认自己对紧绷的质感着迷了，内衣带来的安全感也无可替代。陌生形状的布料贴在皮肤上，包裹住他年轻的肉体。只消一会儿，塞尔吉奥就射在那件深红色内裤的裆底。这太刺激了，他甚至能脑补些女孩的下体贴在他鸡巴上的肮脏画面。

他清楚地知道自己是个男孩，却迷恋异装的快感。

——

之于比赛的紧张情绪，他起初总试着用专注和逞强糊弄过去。一次忘记替换掩饰造成的“负负得正”却真实有效，他害怕被发现，又觉得球场上聚焦的视线让他沸腾起来。

‘你可真是个坏男孩sese，不怕下起雨让你糟糕的性癖暴露么？’  
他带着惴惴不安的心思送进一个头球。

天赋总会给你的人生带来转机，塞尔吉奥和队友拥抱庆祝之外，又被擦得硬了起来。

他那活儿并不怎么大，勃起放在宽松的球裤里看不太明显。直到哨声吹响，他才敢放手去捞了下裆部。

这比躲在被子里意淫要令人兴奋得多！

食髓知味的小青年，之后每回都将女式内裤穿在球裤下享受众人目光的洗礼。

他真喜欢被瞩目的感觉。

——

不幸的是，这回视线的来源是他的队长。

塞尔吉奥羞愧难当，那块地方靠他向后含着腰才微微凸起，他快坚持不住了。

“伊克尔，Melón，我不是故意的，你了解我！”  
他只想敷衍过这场审问赶快去冲个长澡。

“我太了解你了nene。”  
卡西决定无视男孩央求的双眼，他捕捉到塞尔吉奥白色球裤透出的湿渍。比这更早，在那条视频引来无数不切实际的性幻想之前，他就摸透了他的中后卫在干什么勾当。

“脱下裤子拉莫斯。”  
伊克尔如愿听到声绝望的呻吟，男孩双眼紧闭，拇指跨在松紧带边上迟疑着，等待给他羞耻心的最后一击。

“伊克尔…求你别…我会让你失望的…”  
塞尔吉奥涨红了一张脸，圆眼睛里聚了些雾气看向年长者。他又再玩那招了，那套闯祸吃牌后向他请求宽恕的手段，他总能靠一张富有朝气、可怜兮兮的脸引起卡西的同情。

但这次不会奏效了。  
伊克尔走上前去，从后方干净利落得褪下他的短裤。

“不！！”  
塞尔吉奥的尊严掉在脚踝边上，他不敢睁眼看任何事物。  
那根湿润的阴茎弹跳出来，热气透过绷在龟头上的布条释放在空中。

“这可真是个天大的秘密，nene。”  
卡西双手把在他胯边，轻吻他的下颌，脸上了然的微笑没有被任何人看到。

“你该和自己的队长分享。”

——

伊克尔躺在直凳上，眯起眼瞧塞尔吉奥上下起伏的脑袋。  
很明显，这位二十出头的雏儿缺少吮吸阴茎的经验，他在一种屈辱又沉迷的情绪中挣扎，舌头不情愿地舔弄着，鸡巴却湿得滴水。

“sese，张开嘴把它含进去。”他的队长下了道命令。  
在赛场以外的地方服从伊克尔令人意外的愉快，这说明比起回防他更喜欢吃男人的性器？

龟头噎在喉咙口，咸涩的滋味并不好适应，塞尔吉奥收起牙齿用口腔侧壁吮吸。  
照着指令做总会得到些什么的，他想。

卡西抽出阴茎在他脸上拍打，体液混合物在皮肤上留下湿痕。这几乎是种奖赏了，男孩情绪高涨起来。

“papi…我想射。”  
湿透的布条勒在塞尔吉奥的囊袋边上，迫使他将卡西的那活儿靠在唇边亲吻，向他讨要些甜头。

“不，你得坚持到把它塞进屁股里才行。”

伊克尔起身，引导男孩背对他分开腿，腰胯向后微倾。  
塞尔吉奥隐约猜到他要面对什么，丁字裤在他臀缝间摩擦，下腹沉闷得灼烧起来。  
被湿软的舌尖探进洞里，他发出声喑哑的尖叫，肌肉自主收缩，想勾它舔得更深些。  
而后两片嘴唇就印上穴口，舌苔操着内腔，手指将那紧窄的空间扒得更开，好让男人的鼻尖搭在他腰窝下。

他不曾尝过这般滋味，肉叶搅弄他排泄用的直肠，将那里改造成性交的场地。  
塞尔吉奥扣住双膝摆动屁股，他幻想自己被摆弄成了女孩儿，布料勾在他阴唇上，被淫水沾透。

“坐上来nene，试试把手指插进去扩张。”  
卡西拍了把臀瓣鼓励他，阴茎翘在空中等他吞下去。

男孩不愿看进捕手的眼睛，那让他有种脱离感，而当下荒唐的场面不需要思考太多。他维持朝向坐在伊克尔大腿上，屁股向后够他挺直的柱体。

要是做的好，那根玩意儿就能操进他穴里，给他射精的机会。  
塞尔吉奥完全沉浸在服从的乐趣中，他乖顺的手指撬开肛门，徐徐进出圈肉。

“…papi…”  
他用两根食指操着屁股，又转头看向卡西，向他寻求些技术上的指导。

“做的好。”  
伊克尔拉扯那条纤细的布料，不顾他的惊叫，将阴茎的三分之一塞了进去。

男孩可怜的手指还没来得及拔出去，突然的填充逼得他把肛口拉大了些，他快痛哭了。  
“伊克尔！伊克尔…！”  
塞尔吉奥顾不上情趣，他哭喊求饶，请他的队长温柔些进犯。

“你要学会适应它。”  
卡西心软得放慢节奏，好让他把手指收回去。

待他习惯被侵犯的快感，主动扭腰操干自己时，伊克尔只需拽紧陷进股沟里的细绳，就能收获男孩甜腻的浪叫。  
他丰满结实的屁股上下研磨，前液甩得到处都是，嘴里满是不清醒的脏话。  
你的好兄弟，好队长，包容你变态的癖好，还同你分享绝妙的性爱体验，塞尔吉奥快幸福到天上去了，他漏了一下巴口水，夹紧屁穴里的阴茎射在地板上。  
伊克尔担在他肩窝上填满他，两人汗津津的躯体黏在一起，在急促的呼吸间隔交换唾液。除了塞尔吉奥的羞耻心，这次酣畅的结合没有造成任何缺损。

“啊…它没法用了。”  
布条上缠满体液，他本想留到决赛再穿一次的。  
“我买给你nene，什么款式都行。”  
卡西环抱着他的男孩，这份满足让他慵懒起来。要知道，比起塞尔吉奥穿在球裤下的秘密，蓄谋诱奸的捕手更加良心不安。

感谢摄影师，他们都得偿所愿了。  
他攥紧手中的内裤，亲吻拉莫斯干净的后颈。


End file.
